gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Switching Bodies
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 6 ---- Overview Gideon has an idea to get all the other 3 Books;Switch Bodies with Dipper to obtain the 3 Book.Meanwhile,Stan leaves the shack to go shopping and puts Wendy in charge,and he leaves.Then,Dipper tries to flirt with Wendy but she leaves with Robbie to the amusement park and the legendary monster that is named Korren that he faced in The Legend of the Korren comes and attacks him and Gideon comes and switches bodies with the Korren by accident and uses it against Dipper. ---- Sypnosis is seen at his room reading his 2 Book when he sees the page about the 4 Books. ---- Gideon:sighsI HAVE to find the other 3 Books.The only other owner I know is Dipper,but that clever fool is not gonna give it to me.I need to get the Volume 3,and then 1 and 4. ---- flips pages til' he sees the Body Swap Page ---- Gideon:Woah Body-Swapping.I can use this to my advantage HAHAHA ---- yells from the background ---- Bud:Gideon,the ice-cream truck is here ---- closes his book ---- Gideon:gigglesCOMING ---- runs downstairs ---- song plays ---- screen pans to the Mystery Shack Gift Shop and you see Dipper reading a magazine,Mabel tying her shoes,Wendy at the counter reading another magazine,Soos working the light bulb and Stan coming from the living room ---- Stan:Wendy and Soos,i'm going shopping with Lazy Susan and you will be in charge for the day Wendy:Whatever Soos:YES Stan:HA stay out of trouble Wendy,your boyfriend Robbie is always getting into trouble.He was on the news after he sprayed a giant muffin on the water tower Dipper:I know right,he says it's an explosion but it looks like a muffin HAHA Stan:Well see ya' kids ---- leaves,gets on his car and drives off ---- Dipper:to MabelI hate Robbie Mabel:whisperYou said that 200000 times Wendy:Said what 200000 times? ---- Mabel:That Dipper hates Rob- ---- Dipper:Robbers I absolutely hate them ---- rolls her eyes ---- smiles ---- Wendy:Dude,everyone hates Robbers except theirselfs Mabel:Guys let's change the subject Wendy:Sure what do you want to talk about? ---- Mabel:How Dipper likes- ---- Dipper:God and religion Wendy:Everyone likes God and religion Mabel:to Dipper ---- Mabel:You are sucking right now Wendy:I'll be back,I need to go to the restroom Dipper:Sure uhhh o-okay ---- leaves ---- Mabel:Man you suck at talking with Wendy ---- finishes the new light bulb and walks to the twins ---- Soos:OOOOOOO Dipper are you in love with Wendy?What happened to you and that other girl Andrea? ---- Dipper:Andrea and I broke up,and I don't have a crush on Wendy!!!! ---- Soos:Don't worry dude a true gentlemen like me never tells Dipper:Thanks Soos Soos:Aha So you do like her Dipper:NO I don't.......fine I like her Soos:Like I said before,I am not telling anyone ---- walks away ---- Dipper:Do you really think he keeps his words? ---- Mabel:Ohhhh don't worry he is very nice to us ---- is in his car and honks and Wendy comes out of the bathroom seeing him ---- Wendy:Later,guys ---- leaves and Robbie drives her ---- Robbie:Hey Wendy Me,Tambry,Thompson,Nate,and Lee are going to the Amusement Park wanna go? ---- Wendy:Sure ---- screen pans to the Shack ---- Mabel:What do you wanna do now? ---- Dipper:I don't know ---- comes and Mabel pets him ---- Mabel:Hey silly want some food? ---- rolls over meaning yes ---- gets the food and opens the can and the Korren(Monster that Dipper and Mabel faced in [http://gravity-falls-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Korren The Legend of the Korren) smells the food and heads towards the Mystery Shack] ---- sees the Korren through the window and gasps ---- Dipper:Mabel it's the monster!!!!! ---- Mabel:We have to get rid of it or else it'll destroy the shack!!!!! ---- go outside before the Korren gets a chance to destroy the Shack ---- Dipper:How are we gonna stop it we don't have the crystal to summon it away? ---- Mabel:How should I know? ---- arrives ---- Gideon:Dipper Pines!!!!!!! ---- Dipper:groansOh not this again Gideon:Hand me Volume 3 or suffer Dipper:NEVER Gideon:Fine then says the body-swapping spell in cryptogram formHDRGXS YLWRVH HDRGXS YLWRVH HDRGXS YLWRVHmeans Switch Bodies SWitch Bodies SWitch Bodies ---- blue aura is visible ---- Dipper:What the? ---- Korren heads towards Dipper and Gideon blasts a blue sphere and it hits Korren and smoke appears ---- Gideon:Yes Yes i'm Dipper now!!!!! ---- looks at himself ---- Gideon:What the i'm the red monster Dipper:Looks like the 3 Book is still in my possesion Mabel:Uhhhhh Dipper he is a dragon now!!!!!!!!! ---- Dipper:But what about the real Korren? ---- screen pans to Korren in Gideon's Body ---- Korren:Rawwwww? ---- Gideon:Hahahahahaha Dipper give me Volume 3 OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Dipper:NEVER!!!! ---- Mabel:Just give it to him! ---- Dipper:Are you crazy? ---- Mabel:IT'S JUST A BOOOOKKKKK!!!!!! ---- Dipper:NOOOOOOOOOO ---- throws Fire from his mouth but misses and hits the tree instead ---- Mabel:AHHHHHHHHHHHH ---- chases them and they get in the forest with the Mystery Cart along with the real Korren in Gideon's Body chasing them ---- and Waddles come out of the door ---- Soos:What the? ---- grabs a sword from the Shack's Museum and gets on the second Mystery Cart with Waddles ---- Soos:You will probably help Waddles:Oink ---- follow Gideon,Korren,and the twins ---- Soos:Don't worry guys i'll save you ---- after a long chase,Korren 2.0(Gideon) knocks Dipper and Mabel out of the Cart and Gideon 2.0(Real Korren) and Soos along with Waddles arrive ---- Soos:Red Dragon!!!! You shall not harm anyone!!!! ---- jumps and stabs Korren 2.0 ---- Korren 2.0:Ouch!!!!! How dare you baffoon !!!!!!! ---- hits Korren 2.0 ---- Korren 2.0:gaspsAHHHHHH A pig!!!!!! ---- grabs Waddles and walks to Korren 2.0 ---- Dipper:Switch bodies with Korren now or else Waddles will get you! ---- Mabel:Waddles is my hero Korren 2.0:AHHHHH GET THE PIG AWAY Mabel:Switch Bodies or Waddles will bite you Gideon:FINE ---- does the spell and they switch bodies ---- Gideon:I will see you soon boy! ---- leaves ---- Mabel:So is Korren an ally now? ---- cuddles with Mabel ---- Mabel:Woah I guess he is our ally Mabel:But that still doesn't explain why Gideon is afraid of Waddles Dipper:Probably cause he doesn't want his hair messy ---- gang laugh ---- Korren:Rawwwwwwww Dipper:What does that mean? ---- coughs ---- Korren:Ahhhh there we go ---- Soos's jaw drop ---- Korren:I meant to say thanks and I will help you whenever you need help ---- hands the gang the Korren Crystal ---- Korren:Here take the crystal Dipper:Gee thanks Korren Korren:See you later ---- leaves ---- Dipper:Did you hear that Mabel he will help us whenever we need it Soos:Guys let's just go home ---- Waddles get on the first Cart,and Soos gets on the other and they drive to the Shack ---- at the Shack ---- comes ---- Stan:Hello kids where's Wendy? ---- Mabel:She barely left Stan:Lets just watch The Duchess Approves on the TV Mabel:Wait what? ---- Stan:Uhhhhh I meant Duck-Tective Dipper:OK ---- go to the living room ---- THE END ---- Notes The Code is MVCG:HFKVI GDRMH EVIHFH TRWVLM GSV WVHGILBVI.Once Decoded,it says Next:Super Twins versus Gideon the Destroyer.It's cause Gideon makes another appearence next episode and it has to do with super powers.